Defining You
by Military Mechanic
Summary: It's not how you use your powers that rules you. It's how you accept them that defines you. This is something that Beast Boy learnt when he was younger, and something that he holds very dear to him now. So when an old friend calls him up and asks for help teaching others this vital lesson, how can he refuse? He just doesn't understand exactly what Logan wants of him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I noticed that there was a distinct lacking for this category and decided to fix that. It's not a main-story of mine, but I do have a bit of plot thought out and should be able to update it somewhat frequently. Especially if I get reviews!

* * *

"It's important, Charles." says Ororo, voice serious. She could see the hesitance in the older mans eyes; the reluctance to bring a stranger into their home; to allow someone he doesn't know to influence his students.

And, oh, she does understand. It isn't a thought that she's all that thrilled about, either. It has to be done and it has to be done _soon_.

"I know, Ororo." answers Charles. His eyes slip close, fingers steepling as he rests his hands on the top of his desk. "I heard the conversation as well."

With Kurt and Scott and Rouge, all three sitting out in the garden, saying things that they shouldn't have even had to think about. Talking about their future - and there _was_ a future for all of his students, that Charles is sure of. It's the only thing that he's positive about, even more so than that there can be peace between mankind and mutantkind.

Until that moment, he hadn't realized that his students didn't feel the same way.

"Our students need to know that there's a place in society even after they leave the Institute. Something that they can do because of their powers that a regular human couldn't." says Charles, letting out a small sigh through his nose. "I just don't know where to find someone that would be willing to come here."

-x-x-x-x-

Logan sets the wrench down on one of the workbenches, but doesn't turn to look at the older man right away. He takes his time wiping the grease off of his hands, setting the worn rag on a shelf, kicking the rolling-cart under the metal counter.

"Well, Logan?" prompts Charles, from his seat a few feet away. He has stopped his wheelchair in the entrance of the garage, knowing full well that there are most likely all kinds of nails and screws scattered about the cement floor.

"I dunno, Chuck." the older man finally grunts, tilting his head just enough that he can watch the proffesor out of one eye. "Seems like a pretty out there idea to me."

"Yes, I know. But trust me when I say that it's a necissary task. Do you know of anyone that we could try and contact?" Charles asks - and he still isn't sure about this, but he cannot think of anything else that he can do.

He refuses to let his students drown in their own doubts.

There's a long moment of silence before the adamantium boned man says anything. Logan purses his chapped lips together and runs the fingers of his left hand over the knuckles of his right. Then he nods. "Yeah, Chuck. I think I might."

-x-x-x-x-

It turns out that the man Logan is talking about isn't a man at all. He's a boy, and he lives half-way around the country, in a place called Jump City. The boy, he works for the City, fighting crime and solving murders, along with five other teens.

They all fight crime.

They all have powers.

Not a single one of them, Logan says, is a mutant. He insists that they can be trusted though, and that the boy can accomplish whatever it is Charles wants done.

His name? Garfield Mark Logan.

-x-x-x-x-

When the screen flickers to life, Charles is met with the sight of a single boy with a black mask covering his eyes. The child, because that is most certainly what he is, isn't smiling. Instead his thin, pale lips are curled down into a frown.

"Who are you?" he asks, and it's more of a demand then anything. Robin doesn't like being bothered with calls from people he doesn't know. It never brings good news.

Charles offers the screen a smile, wheeling himself a few inches away from the screen. Putting himself in full view - because he can tell by the creases in the black haired youth's brows that he is on edge.

As planned, irritation is replaced with confusion. The boy falters. Charles lunges, just like Logan had instructed him to.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and I promise that I'm not calling you with any ill-intent, Mister Grayson. I run a school for gifted youngsters, and I was advised to call you by one of my teachers." he explains, smile never wavering.

Robin blanches - and his mind blocks out most of the older mans words, focusing instead on the name. No one has called him that in years. Not since he left Gotham and the over-bearing clutches

"What did you just call me?!" he demands. "How do you know my name?"

"As I said, Mister Grayson, a friend of mine told me to call you. Logan doesn't know you personally, but he does know your mentor." says Charles - and, oh, had Logan insisted that he not bring Robin to the manor. Said that they didn't need the Wayne's influence, however indirectly. "And he knows your team."

"My team?" questions Robin, and his defences are up and he's confused but he's trying hard not to show it. "What about them?"

"Not them, per say, but one in particular. I believe that he goes by the codename Beast Boy." answers Charles. Then he pauses and the smile fades from his face as he leans forward, blue eyes dark and serious. "I've been informed that he can help me."

-x-x-x-x-

Robin doesn't want him to go. Says that it's a bad idea, maybe even a trap.

"Why would someone need _you_ to go help a school?" asks Robin, and there's such condescendance in his voice that even Cyborg pauses in what he's doing to look up.

It takes a lot for Beast Boy not to snap, then. He hates when Robin speaks to him like that, like he's less, because it reminds him so much of how Mento used to speak to him. And he's supposed to be equal here - but that's a lie lie _lie_ and all he can do is frown.

"Maybe because, unlike _you_, I actually look like a freak!" he snaps, and then the green-skinned boy is turning on his heel and storming towards the stairs, fully aware that everyone is watching him. "I'm going to pack, and then I'm flying out tomorrow. Deal with it, Robin."

Footsteps behind him, then a hand clamping down on his shoulder - and everything is screaming at Beast Boy to fight back against the Alpha, but all he does is jerk away from the gloved hand and move quicker towards his bedroom.

-x-x-x-x-

Almost seven hours after Xavier contacts the Teen Titans, he recieves a call to his office's phone.

"Hello?" he questions, picking up the reciever close to his ear. "This is Charles Xavier. May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." says the voice on the other line. It's a male, and uncertainty is clear in each wavering word. "You're the guy that called Robin earlier? I'm, uh, I'm Beast Boy."

"Ah, yes. I'm glad that you were able to call me back, Mister Logan." says Charles, sitting up a little straighter. He's quick to cut to the point then, not wanting to waste time with such an important decision. "As I told your friend, I run a school here in Bayville for gifted youngsters. Mutants, actually, who need a place to stay while they learn to control their powers."

"Yeah, Robin said something like that. He, uh, also said you needed my help with something?" asks Beast Boy and, oh, this is so very hard for him. A part of him is eager to see someplace that sounds so wonderfull, to see a safe haven for freaks. And the other half is so very bitter that he never got the chance to go somewhere like that.

Charles nods and lets out a gentle hum. "Yes. It's recently come to my attention that several of my students...They feel as though their mutations will stop them from interacting properly in the real world. A very good friend of mine said that you might be able to help me show them otherwise."

Silence for a long moment. If not for the harsh crackle that comes through each time the other man breathes, Charles would be afraid that he's been hung up on. Eventually, Beast boy manages to build his nerves up and ask; "friend?"

"A teacher at my facility. One mister James Logan?" says Charles - and there's a clunk on the other side as the line goes staticy for a moment.

Like it has been dropped.

"L-logan?" bursts the younger boy, and a rush of air hits the speakers after that. "God, _he's _there? Just - I can hitch a ride over there this evening, sir, no worries about it."

-x-x-x-x-

Logan will not tell Charles the story of Garfield Mark Logan, nor will he say what the boy does. What he looks like. How they met.

Doesn't explain away the almost soldier-like attitude that came about when he mentioned Logan, or how he planned on crossing the entire country in less then twenty four hours.

Just gives Charles a slight smirk, and once again insists that Garfield will help.

-x-x-x-x-

At exactly eight thirty three in the evening, something trips the alarms that surround the Institute. Charles orders Jean and Scott to acompany Logan out onto the grounds - and he is completely aware of the fact that the oldest mutant is not even slightly concerned about the trip out, and instead seems almost amused.

Won't say anything, though. Just suits up with the others and head out.

The alarm that is tripped is on the west side of the property, closest to the forest. So that's where the three X-Men go; Logan leading them and looking so thoroughly uncaring about the situation. As they move, the lawn becomes less kempt and pieces of plant-life begins to creep onto the ground in front of them.

They don't get very far past that before a section of thick brush starts to move. Green parts to reveal dark green eyes staring out of a green, feline face. Jean acts before anything else can happen, and suddenly she is lifting a cheetah out of the bush and raising it high into the air, up above the three of them, up above the brush. For a moment, it thrashes in her grasp - and she's surpised at how hard it to keep the panting creature levitated.

"Who are you?" barks Scott.

At the same time, Logan puts a hand on Jean's shoulder. "Let 'im down, Red. He ain't gonna hurt nobody here."

"What? You just want me to just let him go? We don't even know who he is!" she protests, but then she catches a glint of something hard in the metal-boned mans eyes and does as she's told.

The cheetah doesn't land on his feet. Instead, he lands on his feet and she and Scott can finally see how its fur is matted with sweat and its sides are heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Green eyes give them a doleful look - and then there's a boy there, sprawled out in the underbrush, with light green skin and darker green eyes. Ears that end in points and too-long canines that stick out past his upper lip. A skin tight suit of black and purple that is stained with sweat and he's breathing like he's just run a marathon.

"You've gotten quicker, Runt." states Logan, and then he walks past Jean and over too the prone boy. Offers a hand and, when it's taken, he pulls the smaller man to his feet.

"Know better than to keep you waiting, Logan." pants Beast Boy, and when he takes his hand back he uses it to wipe the sweat from his brow.

-x-x-x-x-

Jean doesn't know what to think. This _boy_ that she is leading back to the manor...He's very off. When he walks, its with steps that are almost too light; when he talks, there's always a laugh or a smile there to go with it; when Logan goes on ahead of them, the green-skinned boy seems almost dissapointed.

Yet she cannot get even the slightest trace of emotion coming from him. Absolutely nothing. Just empty air, empyt words, empty thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-

Scott doesn't speak to the boy, Garfield he says his name is, during the trip from the front door to the professor's room. Cannot get himself to say anything - because he is just too caught up in his appearance, in the fact that he seems more comfortable around Logan then around him or Jean, that he's perfectly comfortable walking through halls and having everyone stare at him.

Which he doesn't understand, because there is little about this strange visitor that seems normal.

-x-x-x-x-

"Please, take a seat." says Charles, and he offers the young man a smile when he walks into his office. Motions to a chair with one hand, the other laying in his lap.

Beast Boy hangs about in the door for a moment - and then he spots Logan and walks right in, by passing the chair to give the older man a hug. He wraps his arms around Logan's torso and presses the side of his face against the other mans chest; the familiar scent of sweat and pine hits his nose, and all he can understand is safety.

Ignoring the fact that both Ororo and Charles are staring at him now, Logan gives the younger boy a rough pat on the shoulder before nudging him off. "Yeah, yeah, missed you too, Runt. Not get your ass in a seat and listen to what Chuck here has to say."

Beast Boy can't help the whine that escapes when he's pushed away from the sanctum of his friends chest, but he does as he's told and moves into the chair. And he feels no shame when the eyes of the two older mutants look at him, but he does sit up straighter and lifts his chin up higher - like a soldier would when addressing a commanding officer.

"You must be Garfield." says Ororo, and though her voice is light there's something deeper in her eyes. She notices the change in posture, and she doesn't like it one bit. Not when it comes from a child. "I would like to say that I've heard a lot about you, but sadly I haven't."

She's expecting hurt to flash across his face, but instead he just shrugs. "Not a lot about me to tell, miss. But, y'know, always glad to get out of Jump for a while!"

Even if he doesn't know why he's there yet. Doesn't have to know the why, just that it's to help a friend of Logan. And he's all game, even as Charles explains the situation to him. Even when he realizes that what Logan wants is for him to bear all and let these strangers see his faults, see his scars, see the truth.

Powers aren't what makes you.

It's how you deal with them that defines you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Thank you to all that read this story, and to the lovely person who gave me my first and only review here. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who enjoys this type of a cross-over!

* * *

Ororo is in charge of showing the young man to his room. She leads him out of Charles office and is expecting questions; about mutants, about herself, about this place and what he's expected to do.

All that Beast Boy does is let out a low whistle as he looks around the hall, as though this is the first part of the manor he's actually paid attention too.

"Pretty fancy place you've got here." he says, gloved hands swinging by his side. The Tower is more high-tech, but this place is large and sprawling and filled with things that must cost thousands.

The weather witch tilts her head slightly, but then smiles. It's a comment that she hears often, when new-comers first show up. People who aren't used to a life of luxury - and in her mind, she wonders why this boy feels the need to point something like their abode out, when he's a succesful person himself.

"Yes, I suppose that it is. Charles does his best to give the children here all that they could need." she explains, then they are moving down the hall and up the stairs, to the second floor, the third, the fourth. Down another hall and then a right, across from Kurt's room and beside Kitty's.

She pushes open the door, and lets the child see inside - and there's a woop of joy and a flash of green as Beast Boy catapults himself across the room, landing in a heap on the bed. It's large and soft and smells like cotton, and he laughs when it forms a hollow around his body.

"This is great!" he chirps, stretching out spread eagle on his back, eyes closing as he grins up at the cieling. "I get this whole room to myself? Even though I'm not staying here long?"

Ororo blinks, then nods. "Of course, child. You're our guest, after all."

-x-x-x-x-

Dinner is served at exactly four o'clock in the evening, and Beast Boy is informed by Ororo when he arrives, just a few minutes early, that none of the students have been told about him yet.

She expects him to worry, if only a little. Not to grin and laugh and say that it's fine.

Beast Boy doesn't care what people think of him anymore. Stopped caring years ago, when his body was broken and his heart torn and the only one who had ever given him the time of day was dead. Besides, it's always funny when new people see him for the first time.

Sometimes, they think he looks cool.

Most of the time, they think he's a freak.

More than once, they've screamed.

-x-x-x-x-

Beast Boy is allowed to sit up with the teachers. He settles himself into the chair beside Logan, tilting his head and grinning up at him. It's the first time they've had to talk, and as the students will be filing in soon Beast Boy plans on making the most of it.

"Never would have thought I'd see you at a place like this, Logan." he says happily, completely at ease around the older man.

Logan just shrugs. "I owe Chuck."

Beast Boy blinks, but doesn't say anything. Has a hard time picturing Logan needing help from anyone, but doesn't pry because the older man has never pried into his life. Instead, he lets out a soft "oh" and turns to watch as dishes of food begin to float out of the kitchen and sit themselves on the table.

Charles, he remembers, is a psychic - which means that if Logan weren't there, Beast Boy wouldn't be either. He doesn't trust psychic's. Especially not powerful ones.

The overwhelming odor of cooked meat assaults his nose, and Beast Boy wrinkles his face and shifts uneasily. It smells appetizing to the others, he knows, but to him it smells like burnt flesh and screams of agony.

Screams that he can understand.

Screams that he has made.

Across the table, Ororo catches his gaze. It must be upset, because she suddenly looks worried.

"I'm a vegan." he mutters, holding both hands up in front of him. Then the uneaser dissapears from his face and a grin replaces it. "You guys don't have any tofu, do you?"

"I'm afraid that we don't." answers Ororo, frowning. "I wasn't aware that you didn't eat animal products, Garfield, I'm terribly sorry. I can go make something else for you, if you would like?"

Beast Boy waves a hand through the air. "Nah, it's fine. I'll just have a salad or somethin'."

Beside him, Logan exchanges a very long look with Charles.

-x-x-x-x-

Beast Boy can hear the students before he can see them. His pointed ears twitch slightly, capturing the loud voices; the laughter; the hurried conversations and rushed footsteps. He sits up a little straighter, but doesn't fidgit.

The entire ordeal might not be fun, but the meeting will be. He's going to make sure of that.

"Easy, Runt." says Logan from beside him. "You can show off plenty later. We try not to use powers at the dinner table."

Beast Boy's ears droop slightly, a pout taking over his face. He doesn't have long to do that though, because suddenly the door to the dining hall is swung open and a large crowd of teenagers are filing in. They don't notice him at first, too caught up in their own conversations and the pursuit of hot food.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes sits down across from him; and she smells strongly of flowers, notes Beast Boy, the type used in cheap perfume. She doesn't notice him right away either, but when she does she lets out a high-pitched yelp and almost drops her plate in her lap.

The room goes silent.

Beast Boy grins at them all, then raises his hand in a mock salute. "About time someone noticed me. I was starting to think that I'd turned invisible, which would be majorly cool but so not what I want to have happen right now."

Silence. He can feel all kinds of eyes on him. Can feel the confusion and the scorn and smell the traces of fear wafting through the room. No one screams though, and that's a good thing he supposes.

"What, cat got your tongues?" he jokes, and there's still no noise. Shifting in his seat slightly, he offers Logan a grin. "I can't believe that these are the guys you're teaching, Logan! They're so lame!"

Logan raises an eybrow, but he doesn't get the chance to say anything because everyone else has started to talk. Beside him, Beast Boy grins and settles further into his seat.

-x-x-x-x-

Charles calls the room to fall silent, and it does. Then he introduces Beast Boy; calls him Garfield Mark Logan and gets no further than that.

"Just call me Beast Boy, dude. Or BB or something like that." he says, and he can smell the scorn directed at him for interrupting their professor. He can feel Logan's sharp eyes on him too, and knows that he needs to say more. "My family name's monitered by all kinds of agencies, and I don't feel like having the swatt team come busting in here while I'm trying to take a shower."

He cracks a smile. The teachers stare at him. The students shrink away. Logan snorts, and then all eyes are on him.

"Still have a way with words, don't you, Runt?" snarks Logan, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Beast Boy shrugs. Then he realizes his mistake and has to flail to correct himself. "Oh! No way! Not like that or anything, but my parents did a bunch of sciency-stuff and everyone wants their research!"

And they wouldn't get it. Not before, not then, not ever. Their work would die when he did, and that was something that he'd made sure of.

Charles offers a slight smile, and picks up where he left off before any questions could be asked.

"As I was saying, I have invited him to spend several weeks here at the Institute." says Charles. "He will be allowed to go where he wishes, though I do hope that he will participate in a few of our classes."

"Like, why's he here, Professor?" asks the girl across from Beast Boy. The one that had smelled like fear when she first spotted him.

"He's here,' answers Charles, 'because I have high hopes that he can help us."

-x-x-x-x-

No one else at the institute is a vegan, or even vegetarian. Beast Boy is the only one to eat the salad.

He misses his tofu, and the snide remarks that come from Cyborg for cooking it.

-x-x-x-x-

Half-way through his meal, Beast Boy notices that a single set of eyes are still watching him. Even after almost everyone has gone back to their conversations and their meal, this set of eyes never moves from him. So he turns and grins at the person, smile never wavering even when he takes them in.

Sharp golden eyes widen in surprise. Blue fur coats a slightly narrow face, and pointed ears stick out from under almost black hair. Something is moving behind the other boy, and is that a tail?

Beast Boy doesn't realize that he's asked it out loud until the blue-furred man gives a hesitant nod.

"That is so cool!" he bursts, leaning further onto the table in order to get a better look at the spade-appendage. It didn't look like an animal tail but it certainly acts like on, twitching and waving seemingly of its own accord. "Can I touch it?"

Kurt's eyes go wide and he leans back slightly, but it's out of surprise. Doesn't realize it's taken the wrong way until Beast Boy droops and scooches back, offering his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, man. Not trying to be all weird and stuff. I just never get to touch my own tail, y'know?" apologizes Beast Boy.

"Nein, nei- you have a tail?" gasps Kurt, and it's his turn to lean foreward now. He doesn't see anything moving behind the green-skinned man.

Their conversation is attracting attention. Jean and Evan are both trying to spot the elusive appendage as well. Charles merely gives Ororo a smile.

"Well, not all the time. Just when I'm not human and if the animal I turn into has one." admits Beast Boy - and he shrinks away when suddenly everyone is talking to him again.

-x-x-x-x-

Beast Boy has never been good at speaking in front of crowds. Never had the experience of it. Because of that, he excuses himself from the table and decides that he'll just have to deal with everyone one-on-one later.

That's what Logan wants, after all.

Beast Boy knows this because he could smell the approval coming off of said man in waves earlier. When he'd started talking to Kurt - and maybe he was one of the students that Charles had been referring too? Maybe. Maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter's up! I hope that you all enjoy it!

* * *

Beast Boy does not wonder the halls when he leaves the room, not like he wants too. Instead, he makes his way back up the stairs and down one hall, two halls, then three. Up another flight and into the room that has been set aside for himself.

It is empty.

Very empty and big and he doesn't feel that thrill now, the one that had coursed through him whem Ororo first showed it to him earlier that day. Now, instead of seeing a room that is all his, he sees a room that never will really belong to him.

After all, in a week or so, he will be gone. Back to the tower, to his team, to the people that have taken him in as family.

-x-x-x-x-

Hours pass by, and Beast Boy is left alone in his room. It is not much different from when he is at the tower, save this room lacks a bunk bed and is no where near as cluttered.

That bothers him. It bothers him a lot. He does nothing about it though, instead finding the highest surface in the room that will hold his weight and settling there.

It ends up being the dresser. Dark, smooth wood and a top with just enough room for him to curl up on. His legs tuck up near his chest and his head is pillowed by one arm, the other hanging off the side. It is hard beneath him, but the feeling of being off the ground is reassuring, even as it sends a trickle of fear through his chest.

Animal instincts, muses Beast Boy, are all very conflicting things.

-x-x-x-x-

The young boy is still curled on top of his dresser when sun begins to stream through the open window the next morning. He is awake, even though his eyes are closed and his breaths are even, debating the merits of actually getting up and finding breakfast.

They aren't big today, though it doesn't surprise him.

Nights when Beast Boy or more noctornal then anything, his appetite wanes to almost nothing. Stress takes hold and he is aware of every little thing - like the footsteps coming down the hall, pausing at his door, knocking against it.

His dark green eyes snap open, head swiveling around to stare at the door. Beast Boy sniffs, and he recognizes the scent as the girl that smelled like fear yesterday.

Kitty, he thinks, though he isn't positive on her name.

"Yeah?" asks Beast Boy, and his voice is heavy with sleep even though he has been almost awake for hours.

"Like, Beast Boy? Mister Logan wanted me to come get you and, like, show you where the Danger Room is." says the voice, and he notes that the girl on the other end sounds nervous.

Doesn't hesitate in sliding off of the dresser though, feet hitting the ground with a dull thump that doesn't quite reach his spine. Beast Boy isn't entirely certain what a Danger Room is, but Logan is the one asking for him so he doesn't hesitate in opening the door, only vaguely aware of the fact that his clothes are rumpled and dirty.

Kitty takes a quick step back when it swings open, and Beast Boy grins at her. Fear once more fills the air, but he just laughs, and it is all white teeth and two sharp canines.

"So, Logan wants to see me?" he asks, when the laughted finally peeters away. "Welp, lead the way!"

She doesn't move right away, instead looking him over from slightly narrowed eyes. Brushes a piece of brown hair away from her smooth face - and Beast Boy notes the fact that she's wearing the same form of outfit that the girl from before, Jean, was wearing when he first arrived.

Uniforms, he decides. Then he decides that he doesn't like the fact they all look the same.

-x-x-x-x-

They walk in silence and Kitty cannot decide what she thinks of the new boy.

He seems friendly enough, she supposes, but she's always been hung up on how someone looks. Rouge, Kurt, Hank; it took her a long time to adjust to them all, and even now she gets caught off gaurd when bumping into them at night.

So Beast Boy's appearance bothers her.

He's green and his teeth are sharp and his clothing is odd.

He seems nice though, and doesn't try to talk to her as they walk. Just looks around the place with wide eyes, watching as the smooth decor of the manor disappears and is instead replaced with silvers and metals and things that shine. Kitty leads him down the hall and presses the button that brings about the elevator, stepping inside and turning around to hit the button for the basement level.

Then she realizes that Beast Boy hasn't joined her yet.

He is just standing there, staring at her with suddenly wide eyes and hands that have been curled into fists. Like he's afraid, but of what?

"Uh, Beast Boy?" asks Kitty, slightly confused, more than a little worried.

He doesn't answer. Just stands there and stares, hands fisting and then opening and closing again.

"Like, we kind of have to get down there so. Mister Logan doesn't like waiting around..." she mutters, still not sure what has happened.

Then Beast Boy gives a harsh blink and shakes his head, that too bright smile back on his face. His fingers uncurl, but the action is stiff and forced, just like the steps he is suddenly taking towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he says, and his voice is just as chipper as it had been earlier.

-x-x-x-x-

It's a test, Beast Boy tells himself, just like everything else the older man does.

Riding the elevator, that is. Being in something so confined and not spooking the girl there with him. Or maybe Logan wants him to scare Kitty? To show that he has the same regular fears as everyone else?

If that is it, then it's one of the few things that Beast Boy cannot do for his old friend.

No, he has spent too much time trying to perfect his ask. To steel his defences and fight back against the thousands of emotions that are constantly roiling inside of his chest.

So, instead of running like he want too, instead of clawing at the walls and trying to break _free_, Beast Boy just stands there. Leans against the cool metal wall with his hands crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, looking for all the world like he's at peace save for the way that his gloved fingers are digging into his arms.

After all, he's here to help the students. Not show them his own petty fears.


End file.
